Safe and Sound
by sad1289
Summary: The battle had been won, and once again there was a Stark in Winterfell. The war however wasn't over and Jon and Sansa still had to survive a possible attack from the south and a inevitable attack from the White Walkers. The only was either was going to survive was to trust, their journey wouldn't be easy but together they could do it.
1. Chapter 1

Every part of his body was exhausted and screamed for relief, yet Jon knew he wouldn't sleep that night. He had slept very little since he was pulled back from the darkness of death. So once again he found himself wondering threw the night as everybody else slept.

Today they had won the battle, Winterfell once again had a Stark in it. Although Sansa would say there where two in it Jon would never claim to be one of the true born Starks. He had not spoken to her since the night before when they had argued about the up coming battle. It was almost like a dagger when she said no one could protect her. In the end she had been right when she proclaimed he didn't know what he was up against. Hell he even had the small hope he would be able to get to Rickon in time before Ramsey could hurt him. Something had snapped in Jon as he watched his youngest brother fall, a blood lust came over him and all he could think about was running his sword threw the smug bastard on the other side of the field.

In that rampage Jon had nearly lost it all, doing something he had sworn he never would. Jon had let the rage lead him, and with out thinking rushed toward the enemy throwing every plan into the wind. Of course his men had fallowed their commander, and nearly lost everything. Tomorrow, they would collect their dead and burn them in a large ceremonial pyre. The enemies could rot for all he cared. As for the traitors who where sitting in the dungeons rotting, he would deal with the justly as his father would have wanted. Looking up Jon found himself in front of the crypts, he hadn't been there since before he had left Winterfell nearly 3 years before.

Grabbing the torch Jon headed toward were his father and now brother was buried. As he reached the main room Jon was surprised to see that there was already some one sitting there. It was Sansa who had not noticed his presence. She was kneeling beside where Rickon and been lain out, Ghost quietly laying beside acting as guard. Jon watched as Sansa pulled the Arrows out of the youngest Stark,gently washing his body as she tended the wounds. Once that was done she got to her feet and tenderly washed her brothers face kissing his cheeks , his forehead and finally a peck on his lips.

" Your mother used to do that when he was sick" Jon said quietly startling Sansa out of her trance like motions.

" And now she will once again." Sansa said turning to face him

They stared at each other for a few moment, neither knowing what to say to the other. Both had been threw so much and here they stood before their dead loved ones. This crypt that was full of a family torn apart by war, and yet some how they had survived. Both changed for the better and the worse. Finally Jon could't take the silence , he had to ask her the question that had been eating at his mind since he and his men where saved.

" Why didn't you tell me about the Knights of the Vale." Jon asked. There wasn't anger in his voice just a weariness of some one who had seen too much.

"Because I wasn't sure if they would show, they rode into a little while after you had left." Sansa said looking down.

" I would have changed my plan if I had known we had the possibility of extra help." Jon said knowing that even to his own ears it sounded false. He would never have trusted the man to come to aid. He knew because he had they would owe him a debt.

"I'm just a stupid girl who knows nothing of battles and strategies." Sansa said sarcastically

She gave out a small yelp when Jon grabbed her by the arm. " Don't do that with me Sansa, I'm not one of the ones who have hurt you. Don't put on the mask with me." Jon said threw clenched teeth. Sansa knew that he was right, Jon was one of the good guys she could trust him.

' This is all my fault Jon, this stupid war our siblings deaths. I was just a stupid little selfish girl and because of me this all happened, how can you even stand to look at me." She said he voice cracking backing a few feet away from him.

Jon looked at the girl in front of him. He could see that the guilt and everything she hid inside was eating her up. She wasn't perfect but she didn't deserve to keep this on her shoulders. It was the game that the world played and they both were dragged into it. The world was a cruel place but he would never make her face it alone.

" Yes you didn't make the best decisions, but Cersi Lannister wanted our fathers head and she would have gotten it one way or another. Robb made his decision the minuet they took father, and married for love. As for Bram and Rickon that was Theons fault and after we deal with the threat we will use ever means we have to find him." Jon said as pulled her into his arms, her face cradled in the crook of his neck.

In front of him stood a very different girl then the one who had left so long ago. Where once she dream of of knights and songs, she now screamed with the terrors of monsters and death. She went from a fanciful innocent girl, to a jaded women beaten down again and again. And finally she couldn't hold it in anymore, in the safety of Jon's arms she let go.

A gut wrenching sob escaped Sansa's mouth as her walls broke down. The years of pain and abuse and simply trying to survive everyday broke out into in comprehensive sobs . Her body started to give out and Jon gently slid them to the floor. He held her in his lap as she let all the pain and frustration of three years out. In a way holding Sansa helped heal Jon, gently her stroked her hair. Tears started to slowly drip down his face and for the first time in a long time Jon allowed himself to mourn his losses.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, each caught in a trance of memories. They were only broken when Ghost walked over and licked Sansa in the face showing his own form of comfort. This made the redhead jumping and letting out a yelp, knocking over Jon in the process landing them both on the ground. Jon looked at Sansa and for the first time in many weeks he saw a small spark in her eyes. She let out a small laugh which was like a bell and Jon couldn't help but smile. Quickly getting to his feet he offered her a hand. Taking it Sansa let Jon pull her up, and then quickly she brushed the dust off of both of them.

When he grabbed her hands , Sansa stopped and looked at Jon. " I'm here Sansa, I'll take care of you but we're going to have to trust each other." Jon said seriously

Sansa did not regret writing Little Finger for help, it had help to win the war, She did regret not telling Jon but that was the past and it could not be changed. She knew he was right, although not in Kings landing they were still stuck in the game of thrones. Jon was the only person she could trust and they needed each other to survive. Smiling at him she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crypt and towards the Gods Wood. Jon wasn't sure where they were going but he followed her with out question.

When they stopped they were in front of the wire-wood tree that had been Neds Starks favorite place to come to think. They stood there for a few minuets in silence in respect to the old gods of their house . Sansa slowly walked forward so she was merely inches from the tree , turning she signaled Jon to stand in front of her.

Reaching to her side she pulled out the dagger that had been sitting there. Jon watched in wonder as she sliced her hand. It wasn't very deep but she let out a small hiss with the pain. He didn't say a word when she gently grabbed his hand and sliced it. Holding their wounds together the last two Starks looked at each other. Jon finally snapped out of his trance as he felt the blood slide down his arm.

" What are you doing Sansa." He said quietly

" Making a promise that can never be broken." She answered looking him square in the eye

Jon was taken back a little by knew the seriousness of making a promise in these woods. Their father always said that they had the blood of the first people and the gods wood was their most sacred place. A promise made here would bind you for the rest of your life, and breaking it would anger the gods. He didn't know what to make of them making a promise in front of the wire-wood tree

" Here we stand in front of the old gods I Sansa Stark Promise you this, I promise to trust you , follow your council , I promise to rebuild the home we once had , and I promise to keep you by my side until the day you must leave me. We are pack and it must stay together. I vow these by the old gods " Sansa said with determination

Something in Jon stirred as Sansa made these promises . He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he would follow her to the end of the earth. They were a pack and the pack must always stay together. He would be her shield her knight and what ever she needed.

" Here as we stand in front of the old gods I Jon Snow promise you this, I promise to trust you, follow your council, I promise to rebuild the home we once had, and I promise to stay by your side forever. We are a pack and must stay together. I vow this by the old gods." Jon promised.

Once this was done Sansa brought there hands to the tree and gently letting go of Jon's hand rested her hand on the tree letting the blood drip down the tree sealing her oath. Jon followed the motion sealing his own promise. There was a wisp of wind and a howl in the night almost as if the Gods had accepted their oaths. There fate was sealed that day but they didn't know it yet.

Reaching down Sansa ripped a piece of the bottom of her skirt off ripping it into three pieces. With the first piece she gently wet it with snow and wiped the blood of Jon and her hands , and with the other two she wrapped their cuts. When she was done Jon gently took her hand and led them back to the castle, the sun would be up in a few hours and they had a lot to do that day.

" Jon I don't want to be alone tonight , may I stay with you." She asked quietly as they were about to reach her chamber

" I don't know if that's very proper."He said nervously

" I don't care…" She said simply

Had the circumstances been any different he may have laughed at her not being the priss she once was, but this was different. He had heard her cry's at castle black and he knew of the nightmares she had had. Brienne was always there to comfort her and calm her down when the night terrors started.

With a sigh knowing that this would probably look bad he nodded his head, but instead of walking to his room her lead them into hers. Sansa had taken her parents old room which was bigger then the old one. He had rarely been aloud in this room, only when lady Stark was gone. Gods what he would give to have her glare at him one more time.

"Jon would you please face the door while I put on my night gown." Sansa said a blush coming on to her face

" Actually I'm going to change and freshen up but Ill be back." He said wanting to give her privacy

" Promise?" She asked quietly

"Promise." He said

He didn't want to leave her alone for too long, she almost looked scared as he walked out of the room. Getting to his room he quickly washed his hands and face and changed into a new shirt and a old pair of breeches that were comfortable. When he was done he walked back to the room and knocked on the door. He entered when he heard a quiet come in. Walking in he was surprised to see Ghost already there laying at the foot of the bed and Sansa at the table brushing her hair.

" He scratched a minuet after you had already left." Sansa said with a smile at the wolf from her mirror

" He knows me better then myself." Jon said shaking his head

He slowly walked over to the bed kick off his boots and then he sat next to Ghost. Neither knew what to say so Jon busied himself petting Ghost and Sansa finished brushing her hair. When it was done he put down the brush and walked to the other side. After quickly patting Ghost she slipped into bed. Jon wasn't sure if he should slide in also or wait for her to ask him. Finally Sansa patted the bed next to Jon lifted the blanket and slid in next to her. They were silent for what seemed for ever not really knowing what to was Sansa who finally broke the silence

" I fed Ramsey to his dogs today " She said quietly

Jon had been frustrated when he found out she had done that. He had hoped to execute him as a traitor and give the sentence himself just as his father had. But thinking back and knowing all the things that had happened to Sansa he couldn't stay mad very long. She deserved the satisfaction of taking the sick bastard down however she please.

" Do you feel better, did it help? " He asked

" No ,the scars will never leave and every time I hear a door creak I still fear it is him coming for me. " She said in a small voice

Moving closer Jon laid on his back and pulled her closer. She didn't cry this time, she would never shed a tear for the man who terrorized her again. She snuggled in close to his side basking in the warmth of the first safety she had felt since she left Winterfell. Sansa knew there would be talk in the morning but she didn't care any more. She had played the obedient girl for a long time and know she was going to do what she wished. As he stroked her hair Sansa felt her eyes get heavy, the world slowly turn to black and just before she fell asleep she whispered. " I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Jon woke up to something fluffy tickling his chin. Looking down he saw a mass of of red hair laying on his chest. Sansa had moved from her side to curling herself onto his chest. He couldn't have slept more then three or four house but this had been the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. Looking out the window he could tell that it was a hour past dawn and he couldn't stay in bed any longer. Jon had promised to meet the men in his fathers old Solar, but after his promise last night he wouldn't do it without Sansa. Gently shaking her he left out a laugh when she swatted at his hand and grumbled for him to go away.

"Time to wake up." Jon said smiling

"Didn't we just fall asleep. She said groaning

" Were having a meeting in fathers Solar and your needed, Lady of Winterfell." Jon said

"Can I demand that this meeting be at noon?" Sansa asked pulling a pillow over her head

Jon laughed out loud this time, and shook his head. It was a odd thing to see his ever proper sister acting like the teenager that she was. Sometimes it was hard to think that they where only 16 and 18, this war had forced them into being adults so moments like this would have to be treasured. Looking back to Sansa he was taken back at how beautiful she looked when she had a smile on her face. She was peeking at him from the pillow smiling at Jon.

" Fine give me a few moments to get ready and I'll meet you there. " She said resigned.

With a quick bow Jon whistled for Ghost then grabbed his Boots and headed to his chamber to freshen up. By the time he had walked back Sansa was already waiting for him, the young women gone and back in her place a women ready to rule her realm. With a bow Jon offered her his arm and without a word Sansa took it and they headed toward the solar.

When they got there it was only Sir Davos and Tormund waiting for them. If either were surprised at Sansa being there neither said anything. They both bowed respectfully to Sansa and she motioned for them to sit down.

" Lady Stark…" Davos started

" Please we don't have to be formal here, call me Sansa both of you are part of the reason we are standing here. " Sansa said graciously

" Yesterday we won a battle but that doesn't mean we have won the war, theres still a lot to be done we may have a few days to mourn the dead but then its back to planning." Jon said seriously

" From what I have heard we have not only the South to possible deal with but also the threat of the undead." Sansa said

" Aye the White Walkers are coming and once they cross thay wall nothing will stop them." Tormund said

" We will need eachother, Jon has already allowed your people into Castle Black and now I extend that offer into the whole North. Our people are very differen't but hopefully will learn to coexist, I was hoping you would be our go between man". Sansa offered

Tormund didn't reply simply smile and nodded, Jon would make sure that this came to pass but he was also intrested to see what the young Wardeness would do with her power. From what he had heard she was smart and adaptable, she had survived the captiol and then a abusive reltionship from the cunt they had taken down yesterday.

They spoke for another hour discussing the possibilities of the up coming days, but the most pressing matter was to respect their dead. Moving all the bodies would be a great task and would take ever abled body men they had. Deciding to reconvien the meeting in three days they said their good bys and headed their separate ways. Sansa decided that she wouldn't sit inside and simply sew anymore she would go outside and help. Many were surprised to see the great Lady beside them helping where she could. They wanted to protest but soon were shushed when she stated simply "These are my people, and I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I can't help and show the respect they deserve."This made many smile that their great lady would get her hands dirty for her people.

Sansa knew she wasn't strong enough to lift the body's but she was determined to help. She made her way out of the gate to where the massive pyre was being built. The bases of it was already made and she knew she couldn't lift the large pieces but she could lay the smaller pieces that would be lit around. She worked diligently starting with the larger pieces and then slowly layering them with smaller pieces and straw. Four hours would go by before she stopped, and that was only to tell a soldier to have the cook prepair a simple meal for all those who where working and then she went back to what she was doing. Sansa wasn't hungry, she was determined she would show her worth and prove herself to the people. A name is what got her here, but she wanted the love and respect that he father had had. She wanted to be worthy of the name Stark and Wardeness.

Jon found her another two hours later doing the back half of the pyres circle. She was as dirty as the day she had come to the wall and her hair was in dissaray but she looked content. Jon wasn't surprised to see Ghost a few feet away, far enough to not get in the way but close enough should she be in danger. Walking over he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

" You should rest and eat ." He said

" Theres so much left to do , I can wait to eat." She said grabbing another logg

" They will still be here in a half hour, that's all I ask come eat with me Sansa." Jon said grabbing the log and dropping it to the floor

" I just want to be good enough, worthy of my people." She said with a sigh

" You are worthy, they will see it and know that you aren't just a name." Jon said sincerely

He held out his hand for her, it was the one she had cut the night before and without a word she took it. He led he a small distance away to a tent that had a table full of food waiting for them. As she passed, people nodded their heads in respect. She made sure to address each one asking how there families where and their stories if she didn't know them. Jon smiled as Sansa did everything perfect knowing exactly what to say and how to talk to the people.

Sansa made sure to wash her hands and face to before she sat down, challenging Jon with a look not to do the same. He chuckled a little at this because somethings would never change. They ate in a content silence both to exhuasted to really speak, but enjoying the others company non the less. Sansa put on a dazzling smile when a young maid brought lemon cakes to the table. With a quick thank you, Sansa grabbed one and took a big bite closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

Jon was the one who broke the silence, brining up funny stories of the past. Soon you could hear their laughter threw out the court yard. Many smiled as they passed the young Lady and Commander. They had known both when they were very little and it was nice to see laughter back in Winterfell. The time with the Boltons had been a terrifying, no one wanted to breath around Ramsy lest he got the ideal to take them hunting. Winter was indeed coming but everyone believed the young adults sitting before them would be able to get the North threw once again.

As promised after half an hour Jon escorted Sansa back to the task she had been doing, and he went back to helping to move the body's to the pyre. It would take them to nearly midnight and they would build a specilal Pyre for Wun Wun . He was a large part of the reasone they where able to take back the castle. When it was done everyone gathered around them and Sansa and Jon stood in front. There was much talking but as Sansa lifted her lighted torch everone quieted.

"I am Sansa Stark, Ned Stark's oldest daughter, and for four years I have been away from my home. Many things have changed; you the people have gone thru losing one great lord to declaring your independence with Rob as king to gaining another Lord. The years have not been kind and the war has destroyed so many things and that I can't change. We are the North though, we survive the harshest winters and the circumstances most can't. House Stark's Signil is the Wolf and the pack must stay together to survive. So we must unit as one to survive the upcoming winter. We will rebuild our homes and we will make this land as great as it once was. Here lay before me many lives that have died so that I may take my place as Wardeness, I plan to honor those who have died. I want to earn my keep and the respect of you, my people. " Sansa declared

The crowd cheered at this, many had loved her when she was little. But the Women standing before them was a true wolf and they would follow her to the ends of the earth. They had seen how hard she had worked, and the North always remembers. They had honored Eddard Stark, and they would honor his daughter.

A few of the houses who had been on the Bolton's side had sent someone to spy on the situation. All of these men found themselves mesmerized by the women in front of them. She was a true Northern Wolf and they would report back that allegiance should be given to the Starks. The North had been separated for far to long and it was time for them to reunite.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon found himself to be the last person to leave the great hall that night. It had not been a long dinner because all where exhausted from their day, but Sansa had made sure to have food ready for all who had worked. She had not stayed very long but had made sure to toast her men and have a small meal before she left.

On his way to his chamber Jon was met by a whining dire wolf. Kneeling down Jon gently pet his wolf and asked "What was wrong?" With a pull on his sleeve Ghost indicated that Jon should fallow him. Walking threw the halls Jon was surprised when he found himself in front of Sansa's door. He wanted to laugh simply thinking the wolf wanted to be with her but then he heard the pleadings.

"Please stop your hurting me." Sansa said frantically

Terror went thru Jon as he threw the door open expecting to find someone attacking Sansa on the other side. But what he found on the other side was Sansa falling into one of her night terrors. He couldn't help but sigh with relief at her being safe, but that only lasted shortly because soon her pleading became louder.

"Please I have done nothing wrong… no not the knife!" Sansa screamed

Rushing over to the side of her bed Jon gently shook Sansa awake. She woke up in a fright and looked at Jon with terrorized eyes. Her whole body trembled and tears fell down her face. Gently so as not to scare her Jon crawled in next to her and pulled her against his chest.

" Shh its ok" Jon whispered as he pet her hair.

Sansa felt her body stiffen as she felt the arms around her. But once she got a whiff of a familiar sent and heard Jon's voice she started to calm down. His hands stroked her hair and soon her heart beat came back to normal. She had been having a dream about playing in the snow with Ghost and then soon it switched over to a nightmare. She had been dragged in the throne room like she used to whenever Rob won any battles, eventually it morphed into the nights of terror she had with Ramsy.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" She asked quietlly

"Ghost came and got me thought maybe he liked you better and wanted to spend the night, but then I heard your voice and the pleading." Jon answered.

" I don't know how to make them stop, I dreamt of when Joffrey used to beat me when ever Rob won and then it turned into Ramsy. " Sansa wish she could forget but they haunted her.

"If you want we can talk till you calm down and I will stay with you till you fall asleep." Jon said squeezing her hand

"Thank you." Sansa replied

They both stayed quiet just looking at the fire lost in their thoughts until the sound of Sansa's stomach made them Jon laugh and her turn bright red.

"Hungry."He said teasingly

"Yes." She said embarrassed

"Want to sneak down to the kitchens like when we were younger. " He asked with a twinkle in his eye

"I never did Arya did but I always thought it was improper" She said with a sigh

"Well there was a first time for everything." Jon said rolling out of the bed and then walking around to where she was to offer his hand

"Aye there is" She said with a smile

Taking his hand to help her get up Sansa then went behind her dressing screen to grab her warmest robe and slippers. Grabbing Jon's hand they walked out of her chamber and headed toward the kitchen, with Ghost ever the guide and guard. Sansa stole a peek at the man beside her. Something had changed when they had made the promise, and she wasn't quite sure. What she was sure was she would trust Jon and honor everything she had said. He represented home and safety and everything she had been missing for the last three years.

When they entered the kitchen it was empty and the only noise was the crackling lighting a couple candles Jon pushed Sansa into a seat and began to rummage threw the cabinets. Soon he had some ham and cheese slices and grapes sitting between them and a container of mead and two glasses.

"Thank you." Sansa said and began stuffing her face to the amusment of Jon

"Today was hard but it went well." Jon said

"I think so, I haven't worked so hard in my life it was pretty exhilarating" Sansa replied

"Yeah your nails are still dirty." Jon said teasingly

Grabbing her hand Jon used the knife that had been sitting next to them, and then gently began to scrape the dirt out. His hands where calloused but gentle. Sansa wasn't used to the gentle and sometimes her first reaction was to bolt when someone touches her without her initiating it. The knife itself scared the living daylights out of her, but she forced her body not to tense because Jon had the knife and he wouldn't use it to hurt her.

"Starting tomorrow I was thinking you could train me to fight." Sansa said

This surprised Jon and caused him to pause what he was doing. Sansa had surprise him many times since she had first come to castle black. His first instinct was to tell her no and she had no need to fight, she had the soldiers and Jon himself to protect her. Jon changed his mind when he saw the look of pure determination and desperation. It could be good and maybe help her get over some of the trauma of the past.

" Aye well start tomorrow meet me on the field at 8" Jon said

"Thank you." Sansa said with a smile radiating her face

He finished cleaning her other set of nails as they chatted about everything and nothing. It seemed almost normal to sit there and talk about their dreams and fears as they ate . They were forming a bond that they didn't have when they where younger. They stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer then headed back toward their quarters.

When they got to Sansa's room Jon opened the door and escorted her in. He planned to stay until she had fallen to sleep just as he had promised before. Sansa simply smiled at him grateful for what he was doing. They climbed on the bed Ghost at their feet, Jon stayed above the main furs leaning his head against the back bored. Sansa gave Jon a kiss on his cheek and then curled next to his side and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Jon's eyes where drooping.

"Come lay next to her boy." Jon said quietly as he got up and patted the spot where he had been laying.

Walking to his room Jon was able to find one of the guards on duty, he posted him at Sansa's door giving him strict instructions to wake him up if she started having nightmares again. Once he was in his own chamber he didn't even bother to fully undress, the day had been long and he was exhausted. Laying in his own bed it only took Jon a moment to fall asleep.

The next morning Sansa woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and the soft snores of the wolf next to her. She smiled at her companion; Ghost had been her shadow since she had gotten to castle black. She missed Lady every day but she had found a special bond with the white dire wolf. There was a knock on the door and when it opened there was a young girl with a bundle of clothing in her hands. Sansa smiled and told her one moment so she could freshen up.

When she was done she allowed the young girl to help her dress. To her surprise it was breaches and a warm long sleeve shirt she found herself in. She gave the young girl a questioning look.

"The Lord Commander sent me to dress you in these for your training." The young girl said quickly

"Well thank you for your help please help me with my hair id like a long braid wrapped around my head." Sansa asked

The girl seemed shy so to put her at ease Sansa asked the girl about her family as she got her hair done. When it was all done she thanked the girl and asked her if she would like to be her hand maiden. This had put a smile that spread across the girls face, it was a great honor to help the lady of the house. She even hugged Sansa quickly backing away and apologizing. Sansa simply smiled at the girl and pulled her in for another hug and then waving the girl off grabbed her cloak and headed to the training grounds.

When she got there Jon was sparring with one of the wildings. Sansa stopped and watched as he gracefully avoided an attack. It was almost like he was dancing and this was one that he had mastered. After a few more moments and his knife at the man's throat, the loser yielded clapping the Commanders back and heading back to train with the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Jon asked Sansa Seriously once he noticed her standing there

"Aye Jon teach me to fight." Sansa stated

She took of the cloak and handed it to one of the squires assisting in the training grounds. A small shiver went up Sansa's spine but she knew once they started moving she would be warmer. Jon threw her a wooden sword that they would be training with. She almost missed but was able to catch at the last moment. It was heavy and hard to move but she was determined, she Sansa Stark had survived the capitiol this is nothing.

" I'm not going to teach to fight as I would my men." Jon said simply

" Why ." Sansa exclaimed

" Because you are smaller then most and still weak," He started holding up his hand before she could snap back at him . She remained silent to let him finish his thought.

" Your size gives you the advantage to be faster, and you will get strength and endurance as you learn." Jon explained

Sansa nodded her head; she would trust Jon knew what he was talking about. The first thing he did was teach her stances and techniecs. After a few moments of that he told her to attack just to see what she would do. Sansa did not attack right away as most would; she waited a moment to size Jon up. He was nearly twice her size and probably 3 times as strong. If she remembered correctly, from when they where little, he could use both hands to fight so he didn't have a side disadvantage. Knowing she had nothing to loose Sansa charged at Jon aiming for his midsection, as Jon blocked her the vibration knocked the sword out of her hands.

" Good, you studied the situation instead of attacking me as most new fighters would. Do you want me to wait or shall we do this again?" Jon asked

" Again." Sansa replied

They went at this for nearly an hour, it became harder for Jon to knock the sword out of Sansa's hand but she had yet to get a hit on him. Jon beamed at how quickly Sansa was learning, but they end of the week he could probally have her using real steel. They decided to go one more, this time Sansa didn't hesitate to charge. When Jon went to block she twirled around so that he stumbled and knocked his sword out of his hand. They stood there in shock a minuet and silence filled the court yard. The Lord Commander had just been bested by a novice at that. There attention was pulled when clapping came from 10 feet away from them.

" I hope you told her to use the pointy side." A peitite Brunette with the Stark eyes said


	4. Chapter 4

Both Sansa and Jon stared at the girl infront of them both wondering if she was real or not. It was Sansa who reacted first however,dropping her mock sword she raced to the girl. Wrapping her arms around her Sansa held on for dear life. This was her youngest sister Arya returned and although dirty and looking skinny she was here and alive.

Arya wasn't sure how to feel in Sansa's arms, it had been 3 years since she had seen her older sister. She seemed different then before, Arya never thought she would see Sansa dressed in boys cloths fighting. But then it sunk in the feeling of warmth and safety Arya had been missing since her father had been captured. She then clung to Sansa hiding her face in her and breathing in something so familiar and foreign at the same time. Once Sansa gently let go Arya was wrapped in another set of arms. This time she sighed, knowing this smell this person she used to fallow around when she was younger. Jon her protector and hero when she was younger. And finally after 3 years Arya broke down and cried, she let the fear and pain and anger out.

By this time the training grounds had empty wanting to give the three some privacy. Sansa watched with her own tears in her eyes at two people she loved most in the world. Arya was safe and finally home, and this gave Sansa a new determination. She would protect her family with everything she had, the North would bring a reckoning and never again would it bow down to the south. Jon and Arya wouldn't move for another 10 minutes, and once they did Sansa ushered Arya in to have a proper meal and a bath.

A hour later Sansa had found herself infront of the Heart tree on her knee's thanking the old Gods for returning her sister. Once Arya was cleaned and fed she asked if she may have a chamber to sleep, she hadn't had a proper night's sleep in 3 years. Not having one ready, Sansa led Arya to the chamber and left Ghost to watch over her as he did when she slept.

She laid her palm and head against the Heart Tree breathing in its strength. Her pack was slowly coming back together, and because of all they had beem threw they would be even stronger. A small part of her even hoped that Bran would find his way back home. A branch startled Sansa out of her thought process. She turned around with a smile which quickly fell from her face when she saw it was only Lord Baelish.

"I didn't mean to interupt your prayers M'lady." He said

"No worry's I am on my out if you wish to pray alone." Sansa said not wanting to be alone with him

"Actually it was you I was looking for." He said

"What can I do for you my Lord. " Sansa asked

She couldn't help but slip the mask she wore in the capitol back on. She had stupidly trusted this man once and it landed her in the arms of the monster.

"I wanted to tell you how well you are doing, I listen to what the folk say . They give you nothing but praise and say gods bless us having a true Stark in Winterfell once again." Petyr says

"It is good to know I am earning my people's respect, but I am not the only Stark in Winterfell ." Sansa said

She didn't want to tell him of Arya's arrival, she was a little surprised this great spy master didn't know but then again there had been no Vale Knights at the training field this morning. Sansa would tuck that little piece of information away.

"As the Lord protector of the Veil I will give you and only you my allegiance." Lord Baelish said taking Sansa's hand

Pulling her hand away Sansa let out a laugh. "I have seen your loyalty before My Lord. " Sansa said sarcastically

"It's different I would never betray you Sansa." He said quietly

"Why, how would this be any different you will always do what is best for your outcome in this game of thrones." Sansa said

"This is different the outcome I want is different." Lord Baelish exclaimed

"What, exactly do you want?" Sansa asked with a sigh

"I thought you knew, it's the same thing I've wanted since we first met in the capitol. When I close my eye's I see myself on the Throne and you beside me as my Queen." He said wth resolve.

"That is a pretty dream." Sansa says as she starts to walk away

" The people of the North will once again claim a ruler, shouldn't it be a true Stark born here to Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark, and not a bastard brought from the South," He declared

Sansa didn't say anything but simply walked away. This scared her, not because Jon may become King but the fact Little Finger wants her. She hurried back to the Castle not wanting to be alone anymore. Sansa let out a yelp as she quickly went head first into the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for a impact, she felt a pair of arms grab her and press her against their chest. Looking up she saw the concerned eye's of Jon. She wanted to say so much but didn't trust the open halls and the spies that could be waiting around.

Jon had been heading to find Sansa knowing that they had many Ravens to send out to the Northern houses. As he was descending the stairs he looked out of the window to see her returning from the Gods wood. There was something wrong so he hurried to meet her to find out. He had just made it to the entrance when he saw her tumble and go head first for the wall. Jon used all the speed he had and had luckily caught her at the last moment. She had a look of urgency so he lead her to the solar where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he shut the door

Sansa quickly told him everything that had transpired in the Gods Wood. Jon couldn't help but clench his fist. How dare Little Finger try to put a wedge in-between himself and Sansa. Looking at her he could tell she was shaken, he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I would never take your claim." Jon said reassuringly

This made Sansa annoyed that Jon would think that is what had upset her. "You think that's why I'm upset, because there is a possibility the Lords will choose you." She said threw her teeth

Jon was taken back at the sudden switch of her emotion. He was just trying to reassure her, he didn't understand why she would be upset. And then it hit him, Little Finger wanted Sansa and he was a dangerous man. This made Jon growl , the man wouldn't lay a hand on her.

"He can't have you." Jon said

" No he can't." She agreed thankful that he finally understood her worry.

" I was coming to find you so we could send a Raven to all the houses of the North." Jon said

"For the meeting in a week." Sansa said nodding her head

" Aye." Jon said simply

" If they choose you I wouldn't be upset, you have as much right as I do." Sansa said looking Jon square in the eye

" No Sansa… if anything we rule together."Jon said taking her hand pressing there healing wounds together.

Sansa's stomach fluttered a little at this gesture. She simply nodded her head unable to say anything. She wasn't sure what to think about this feeling, she had never had it before and it was intimidating. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jon gently shaking her.

" Are you ok." He asked voice full of concern

" Yes, sorry shall we send out the Ravens then.?" She asked trying to change the subject


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before the counsel meeting and Sansa couldn't take being stuck in the Solar going over plans anymore. The week had brought many changes and headaches to go along with it. To both Jon and Sansa's surprise her Uncle Edmure would be at the meeting to swear it to house Stark. Many were cautious after he had handed it so easy back to the Freys, but both Sansa and Jon understood the need to protect your family.

It was Arya who finally got everyone to agree to let their Uncle in on the meeting. In fact when she disposed of not only Walder Frey but also his sons she was able to give the Tulleys the Peaks as well. The army was useless with out the Lanistors who had taken their leave with Jamie to the capitol. Both Sansa and Jon couldn't help but be greatful that Arya had avenged their mother and Rob.

There was a knock on the door and a maid stuck her head in with a letter. Jon and Sansa's eyes both widen they knew the symbol on the letter. Winter was finally here, it had been delivered by the dove from the citadel. Gently with a hand Sansa stopped Davos in the middle of what he was saying.

"Winter has come my Lord as that letter states, we shall stop here and reconvene one hour before the counsel tomorrow. Please go enjoy your day." Sansa said with a smile

Before he could answer her she had already grabbed Jons hand and was rushing out of the room. Leaving Davos, and Tormund to smile at their antics and shake their heads. Without a word spoken they both knew what had to be done. Jon ran to kitchen to grab food and supplies , and Sansa headed to the chambers to grab Arya and there cloaks.

Arya is on the training with Brienne who had returned not long after Arya. Podd is sitting not far from them sharpening Brienne's sword. They stop when they see Sansa coming each curious about the smile on her face. Without a word she hand Arya the letter that had been delivered. Arya's eyes get big and then she grabbs Sansa's hand and they run to the Gods wood, but not before yelling to Brienne and Podrick to grab their cloaks and meet them there.

By the time they had gotten their Jon had already set up the candles and stood there waiting. Since they could first talk all the Stark children had been taught this ritual should the bird signifying winter had come arrived. They paused for a moment looking at each other Saddened that there was only three to do it. As the eldest male Jon would be in the lead. Sansa gently placed the fur cloak she had made for him on his shoulders and then proceeded to do the same thing for Arya and herself. Slowly Sansa lit each candle that represented the old gods. When she was done she nodded to Jon to begin.

"Here we stand in the sacred forest of our gods, and winter has come. We the Starks have held this land since the first men came. We humbly beseech that you protect our land and its people in these trying times ahead. We stand before you to ask for your protection from the others who will one day come over the wall. In return we swear a blood oath to protect your land honor the old faith."Jon said

Without another word Jon sliced his own palm and then gently cut Sansa's and Arya's also because as a Stark they owed the blood and loyalty to the land and its old gods. Each one place their hands on the Hear tree and then slowly onto the candles representing the Gods. When this was over Arya smothered the Candles one by one and they laid out the blanket and food to feast in honor of the gods.

As they sat there they shared memories and even told of their journeys over the last few years. It was all going well until Arya well back her eyes glazing over a white foamy color. Jon and Sansa both yelled to her but she was unresponsive. Her body did not shake or convulse, simply lay there ridged. The only thing that kept them from completely panicking was because they were able to hear her breathing. Jon and Sansa feared that if they moved her she would be hurt.

It seemed like an eternity that she laid like that until her eyes returned to their color and she sat up gasping. Grabbing Sansa and Jons hand she almost frantic to get up. Gentlly Jon pushed her back onto the blanket to calm her down.

"We have to go, they are coming ." Arya said frantically

"Who's coming?" Sansa asked concern

"Please there is no time." Arya pleaded

Jon and Sansa exchanged a look but then helped Arya up who was still wobbly on her feet. She started to lead them as fast as possible to where the horses where, Brienne and Podrick following right behind. Since she was still weak Jon placed Arya in front of him while the others mounted their own horses. Arya took the reins as Jon held her wait to make she she didn't fall. Quickly she made the horse gallop. They road for nearly a hour before they stopped. Jon shook his head; he had not been to this place since Brans first execution. There were three forms walking toward them, a male,a female, and a horse sized wolf.

As they got closer it became visible that behind them a man was dragging a sled. Arya was off her horse before Jon could stop her sprinting towards the wolf, which was running just as fast toward the girl. Brienne began to draw her sword but soon was stopped by Sansa who had a look of amazement on her face. As the wolf and the girl met yips and laughter filled the air. The wolf jumped on the girl knocking her to the ground and licking her face.

As the other two people came closer it became more visible that a third person was on the sled. The copper color of the Tulley hair soon came into view causing both Sansa and Jon to gasp and pause. This made Arya turn her head around, but she didn't see the copper hair, she saw the muscular body and the piercing Blue eyes of a friend who had left long ago.

" Gendry…" She whispered

It was almost as if he had heard her because soon he was smiling and walking as fast as his body would carry him with the sleigh weighing him down. When he was in front of her he gently placed the sled down and held out his arms. Arya didn't hesitate to jump into them and cuddle her face into his neck.

At the same time this was happening both Jon and Sansa was running for the sleigh. Jon having longer legs got there first and picked his brother up and hugged him with everything he had. Sansa soon joined them hugging her brother. "Bran!" Arya letting go of Gendry, and joining her other siblings. Brienne the ever steady night had tears in her eyes as she watched the long awaited Stark reunion.

Since they didn't have enough horses it was decided that everyone would share. Gendry would ride with Arya,Meera would take Bran, and Sansa would ride with Jon. They abandoned the Sleigh to the side of the rode and headed back to the castle.

They where greeted by a flash of white fur. Ghost went straight to his litter mate and licked her. They began to play as they once did when they where children. Many people watched in shock as the people rode back in. Many remembered the little Lord from when he was a child. He had grown a lot in the last three years. After the greetings of many Jon put up his hand.

"Tonight we will have a feast in honor of Brans return, but for now we have something that must be finished." Jon said with a smile

Everyone nodded their head and headed back to what they had been previously been doing. Dismounting Jon gently helped Sansa down and then grabbed Bran from the horse. Although he had hoped for some alone time with his family, the younger Starks refused to let their companions leave them. When they walked back to the where their blanket was still layed out.

Bram who had been gone for so long found tears in his eyes at the sight infront of him. These where the Gods Woods that he played in when he was younger, the Woods that his father came so often to pray in. He told Jon to lay him infront of the Wirewood Tree, and then gently held his palm out. As he had done with his other sibling Jon gently cut Bran's palm.

Bran placed his against the tree and as he did his eyes rolled back as Arya had. His siblingings may have panicked if Meera did not tell them quietly to leave him be he was fine. Bran's vision did not last very long and when he came back he had a small smile on his face.

They stayed in the woods for another hour before heading back to the real world. Bran had told them his story and all three had gasped when he said he was to be the new three eyed Raven. He also shed tears when he had heard of Rickons death , he had sent the young boy away for his saftey. When things calmed down he would be taken down to the crypts to pay his resepcts.

When they headed inside Jon carried Bran to his personal room. There was a hot bath waiting for him. Jon gentlly undressed him and helped him into the tub. Bran let out a small sigh, he hadn't felt this warm in three years. He had gone to the wall and beyonde. As Bran washed himself, he told Jon the things he hadn't wanted to say infront of his sisters.

The boys shared their horro stories of the others. Bran told of how they had infilirated the trees and how Summer defended him. He told Jon of how Holdor was once a boy named Willas and it was Brans fault he had turned into a simpleton and also how he had lost his life by protecting Bran and Meera. Bran told Jon that the world was chaning and only they Dragons, and Wolves could save it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feast the night before was what the North had needed. The world had been a dreary place and a night of music and celebration is what they needed. Jon wished it could last a few more nights; the joy on those he loved faces warmed Jon's heart.

As agreed the day before they met an hour before the counsel. It was decided that Bran and Arya would sit beside Jon and Sansa in the council. They were no longer children, if they were going to survive and fix the North the Wolves would have to stay together. When the time had finished they headed toward the great hall where all the men would be waiting for them.

As they walked in everybody bowed their heads to the Stark Children who took their places. Once everyone was settled they all sat down and the meeting began. It didn't take for the meeting to turn into chaos. Blame was thrown at many of the houses for what had happened. The tension between the Wildlings and Northern men could be cut with a Knife.

Surprisingly it was the youngest person in the room who put the rest to shame. Lady Lyanna of house Mourmount was no more then twelve's years old and put those nearly 3 times her age to shame. Her warriors although few, rallied to call of the house Stark. She levelly looked each Lord in the eye and many looked down in shame. Turning around she declared she would fallow only one king, and that would be Jon Snow the king of the North.

The room exploded again, all of the families ready to declare for a different one of the Stark kids. It was Bran who stopped the noise this time by simply raising his hand in the air. The room went silent wondering what the youngest Stark would say.

"My name is Brandon Stark, and it had been three years since I have seen home. Our world has been torn apart and reshaped into something none of us have ever known. No I decline the Stark seat because the Gods have chosen a different part for me to play. But I do say this, both Sansa and Jon shall rule together as King and Queen. One week from today they will be wed in front of the wire wood tree." Bran declared

Everyone looked at the youngest Stark in shock. How could this be these two Starks where siblings and even in the old religion this was forbidden. Sansa and Jon looked back and forth between each other and Bran. After a few moments Bran was ready to drop the bomb.

"Aye I know what you are all thinking it is forbidden to marry a Sibling, but Jon is not our brother. Here before you stand the son of Lyanna Stark Rhaegar Targaryen. My father promised his sister to protect the child as his own." Bran declared

"And why should we believe this?" Petry asks accusingly

"Because I saw it in a vision I had about the tower of joy. For the last year I have been trained by the three eye raven to take his place." Bran said simple

Everybody in the hall stared, many knew the stories of the Three Eye Raven yet none believed them to be true. Yet here the youngest Stark declared that he was to be the next one. The Starks had the blood of the first people and it was threw that he was able to acquire this power.

Bran had not wanted to use his power but he knew that it would be the only way to make them believe. He felt as the blindness take over him and his consciousness slipped into Lord Glover a few feet away. The man tried to fight him but Bran was too powerful, he made the man walk into the middle of the room and begin a northern jig,

Quickly Bran pulled his mind back into himself. When he opened his eyes ever one once again was staring at him. Jon looked to his family who simply looked at him in awe, seeing his power first hand.

"As Lord Stark says so it shall be, here and now I pledge house Glover to house Stark in your victories and defeat. I promise to shield your back and come when ever my banner is called for. I promise to lay my life down should it be needed. I honor the King and Queen of the North." Lord Glover said laying his sword between Jon and Sansa.

One by one each of the houses swore oaths to house stark and Jon and Sansa accepted each. For those who had sided with Bolton, Sansa made the stipulation that their oldest would be fostered and trained at house Stark. Many would call this fair because the rulers of the North had every right to simply destroy the houses. It was also decided for her loyalty Lady Mormont would also acquire Lord Boltons old lands.

The meeting was adjourned an hour later, the Lords agreeing to return in a week for the wedding. After all of them left the Stark children finally let their masks down and the shock set in. This was not what they had thought would happen at the meeting but all of the banner men have re pledged their loyalty which was the most important thing. They headed their separate ways Tormund helping the youngest Stark.

Once again the last person in the Hall Jon let his head dropp to the table. He wanted to be angry at Bran for revealing his lineage in public instead of privatlly to him first, but he couldn't find the energy to be. He did however let the shock fill his body, he was a Targaryen. Eddard Stark wasn't his father, but had went thru the ridicule of Jon being his bastard for 15 years to honor a promise to his sister.

A half hour later Jon shook his head got up and headed to the God's Wood where he knew that he would find Sansa. They would be married in a week, and rule the kingdom of the North together. When he promised that they would be equals this is not what he imagined would happen.

Brienne waited at the entrance of the Wood and as Jon walked by she gave a bow. Jon smiled at her and then continued walking. He found Sansa sitting below Wire Wood tree sewing something humming to herself, the ever constant presence of Ghost at her feet.

Jon thought she looked beautiful with her hair spread around her, a look of contentment on her face. His stomach fluttered as he watched her and he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me." Sansa said without looking up

"Aye, I came to talk about the meeting." Jon said his cheeks blushing at being caught

"The counsel went well." Sansa said with a smile

"Aye, we achieved everything we meant to." Jon said

"How are you doing?"Sansa asked taking Jon's hand

She squeezed it in support

'I don't know how to feel my whole life I thought Eddard was my father, but he was only protecting me from being murdered. He lied to your mother and raised me as his own. "Jon explained

Sana knew there was more to what Jon had wanted to say but he couldn't form the rest of his thoughts. She looked at the man standing before her, he had suffered so much because all thought he was a bastard of war. Taking her mothers cue she hadn't treated him anything close to a sibling, simply a annoying thing that wouldn't go away. Jon looked so lost in front of her , his whole world being shattered in a matter of moments.

Gently placing the fabric back in the basket she pulled Jon to her and wrapped her arms around him. Jon closed his eyes taking in the comfort of her body, she was warm and smelt of flowers and snow. Jon wanted to cry for the mother he never knew, and the man who had taken care of him his whole life.

"So we're to be married." Jon stated lifting his head

"According to Bran we are." Sansa agreed

"We don't have to do it, if you would rather marry some one else." Jon said looking her in the eye

"I have been beaten, rapped and passed around a pawn. I know that you will never hurt me or betray me and although our relationship is strange I believe that we can have a good marriage, and be good leaders to our people." Sansa said seriously

She pulled the cloth out of the basket that she had been working on and handed it to Jon. As he unfolded it his eyes went to the details of the stitching. It had the house Stark Symbol encrusted on it. Jon eyes widen as he realized this was his wedding cloak that she was making. Leaning down Jon kissed her forehead, and then slowly they drifted to her lips.

It was a tentative kiss short and sweet, and when they pulled apart they where both blushing. Sansa mumbled something about meeting Arya to train. So helping her grabb all the stuff they woke up the sleeping direwolf headed back toward the castle.

Brienne watched as the two passed her and couldn't help but smile. Her lady had been thru so much and she knew that Jon could be the one to help her heal. But in turn the young commander would also be healed by the Redhead.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa was training with Arya once again. Her body was growing stronger and faster but she was still far from her sister's skill. They had started with swords, moved to daggers, and today with much reluctance moved onto archery. When Arya had first announced her plans Sansa had froze remembering the man she had once been married to and how he would hunt people for sport. Her body shook as Arya handed her the bow. She took a deep breath and forced her hands to stay still and listened as Arya instructed her to do.

Her first show flew well over the target, but Arya smiled her head pleased. When Sansa asked her why, Arya explained how Sansa was "How long bows where one of the hardest to control and Sansa notched and shot with ease." Sansa smiled at this it meant that she was getting stronger, and she liked making her sister proud.

They practiced with the standstill targets for another hour and then Arya with a wolfish smile asked her sister if she wanted to try live targets. When Sansa nodded Arya couldn't help but be surprised that her once prissy sister would be willing to possibly kill a animal. She then remembered all that Sansa had gone thru and berated herself for forgetting just how much her sister had gone thru.

Two hours later Jon found himself, Tormund and Gendry being dragged to Wolfs wood by two excited Starks. He wanted to shake his head and reprimand them because he didn't like the girls going to the woods by themselves, but there excitement was infectious and her couldn't wait to see what had them so excited.

To say what he found surprised him was a understatement, laying on the ground was two monstrous 8 point Stags. All three men looked at the two smiling girls in shock. Each stood by a deer and Jon guessed that was the one that they had taken down. Tormund was the first to break, the wilding soon broke into a deep rumbling laugh and Gendry soon joined him. Tormund, and Gendry each grabbed and deer and everyone headed back to the castle.

Jon and Sansa spent the rest of the day walking Winterfell planning the rebuilding of their beloved home. Many of the servants smiled at the couple, they adored their Lord and Lady and for the first time in many years had true hope for the North.

Another pair of eyes watched the couple with a frown on his face. Lord Baelish had hopped to put a crack in their relationship, and bring Sansa back to his side. He had failed and the couple was to be married in 3 days. He wouldn't let his plan be broken, Sansa would be his Queen at any cost, he would just have to put his plan into motion sooner than later.

Jon found himself up early heading to the crypts to lay a flower on his mother's statue. Ever since he was a young boy he had felt a strong connection to Lyanna Stark, but knowing she was his mother brought it to a whole new connection. His mind was still muddied with how to feel about the situation, but he did understand that she loved him with her whole heart.

He found it ironic how he would follow in his father's footsteps. He would lose himself in a beautiful Stark Woman. He and Sansa had made it a point to walk every day after their council meetings to get to know each other. Their relationship had gone a long way in the last few months, but being married would be a whole other thing entirely.

One night they found themselves once again sneaking into the kitchen, meeting by accident this time. Jon had not slept in her chamber since Arya had come home. The sisters preferred to share Sansa having nightmares, and Arya not wanting to be alone herself.

He was brought out of his thought process by Lord Baelish hurrying his way looking concerned. Jon had to physically make sure that he didn't growl at the man. He had tried to but a rift between he and Sansa, and the only reason he hadn't kicked him out of Winterfell was because she asked him not to.

"Your Grace, i implore you to come with me, my men found a young wilding women with a small child she said her name was Gilly. She was found in one of the shacks outside of Winterfell, she is muttering about a Sam and says she will only speak to you." He said worriedly

O god something bad happened to Sam, was all Jon could think. He rushed after Lord Baliesh who already had two horses waiting for them with one of the Vale men next to them. They rushed to a empty house right outside of the walls.

Jon jumped down from the horse and rushed into the house and found a woman laying on the bed. Assuming she was asleep Jon hurriedly shook her, but when her head roll over her throat was slashed and the woman wasn't Gilly. It was then Jon heard a click on the door rushing to it, he realized that it had been blocked from the outside. Looking out the window Jon saw Little Finger holding a torch maliciously smiling.

"She's mine bastard and in 3 days I will be the one she marries and not only will I have winterfell, I plan to take the 7 Kingdoms." Little Finger Sneered. He dropped the torch onto a pile of rags soaked with something right in front of Jon and it exploded setting it a flamed making it impossible to escape threw and soon the fire was spreading on the inside.

Jon was frantically trying to find a way out, but all seemed hopeless. How could he have been so stupid to follow Little Finger. He didn't want Sansa to fall back into the hands of this monster, she was his to protect and take care of. Something in him awakened and roared and Jon began to charge the door even harder as the building around him went up in flames.

Sansa was awoken by a whining Ghost licking her face. She knew something was wrong, with Jon shaking Arya awake the girls got dressed and headed to find Jon. Sansa sent Arya to collect Tormund and Davos incase he was hurt and needed to be moved. Usually this early in the morning he would be in the crypt laying flowers out for his mother. She spotted the smoke as soon as she had opened the doors. Her heart dropped she knew that Jon was there in the fire. She ran to the stables and grabbed one of the horses, one always settled in case of emergencies such as this. She hurled herself onto the horse and galloped it toward the fire with Ghost close at her heels.

When she got there she saw a building captured in flames. She wanted to scream and shout but then she heard a low growl from Ghost, twenty feet unaware of Sansa a smirking Baelish and one of his valeman standing in front of the burning building. Sansa knew they would never allow her near the building, and from the look on Baelish face he was the cause of the fire. Then she heard the slam on the door and the animalistic noises coming from inside and she knew Jon was in there. Something in her snapped she quietly got off of her horse and prowled toward the two men. When she was close enough she signaled Ghost to attack Baelish and jumped on the back of his soldier. Making quick work she slit his throat with the dagger she had at her thigh. She didn't even look back on the man was dead she headed toward the fire trying to find a way to get in.

The door was bolted from the outside and the fire was surrounding it. Sansa cried out in frustration she tried to move it the heat scorching her skin but she ignored it. She hadn't even noticed the burning on her skin until she was pulled away from the door just in time to miss the front part of the roof collapsing. She looked up to her dress being pat out by familiar small hands.

In front of her stood Tyrion Lannister the man they had once forced her to marry. His eyes full of concern as he looked at the angry red burns on her arms and legs. Looking past him Sansa watched as the building began to collapse on itself and she let out a heart wrenching howl. She used all her strength to rush past Tyrion back toward the building but was stopped by a fierce looking man before she could get to the building. She struggled with everything she had scratching and fighting the man who had his arms wrapped around her.

Sansa was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking at the person who dared touch her she was surprised to see a beautiful women with silver hair and violet eyes . Something about this woman calmed the wolf in her and she slumped against the stranger.

"Fire cannot hurt a dragon." She said pointing to the building

The whole building was in ashes yet there stood a unharmed naked man walking toward them. With a nod from the silver haired beauty the stranger let Sansa go. She sprinted out of his hands toward Jon who was walking toward them in a daze. He was brought out of it as he felt a body hit his. When he looked down and when he saw Sansa he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Not caring who could see she took his face and kissed him with everything she had been feeling. They were broken apart with a clearing of a throat and Sansa couldn't help but blush. Tornund came forward handing Jon his cloak so he could cover his naked body.

It was then Jon and Sansa took in the scene in front of them. Next to the Silver haired beauty stood Arya Tyrion and Ser Davos and a beautiful tan skinned woman and the man that had stopped Sansa from jumping back into the fire. But behind them was soldiers as far as Sansa could see men full of Armor but also men on horse back.

"May I introduce, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragon." Tyrion said stepping forward

" Hello Nephew." Daenerys said stepping forward towards Jon and Sansa.


	8. Chapter 8

Refusing to be separated two large tubs had been dragged into Sansa's chamber and for modesty sake a separator placed in-between them. Neither had said anything since they had returned, both reeling from the events that had just happened. Sansa finished washing before Jon and he found her on the bed in only her small cloths trying to get the burn on the back of her calf but it hurt to bend. Growling she nearly threw the cream across the room in frustration.

"Here give me that. " Jon said gently holding out his hand

Sansa couldn't help but blush because all he had on was a pair of breaches and nothing else. With a nod she handed him the Salve and moved over giving him room to sit next to her. She was stuck between a shiver and a twinge every time he touched her skin. One of the burns ran half way to her thigh, others on her arm and calves.

"Are you truly unhurt?" Sansa asked as she ran a hand across Jon's cheek

"Not even a blister; alas we can't say the same for you." Jon said wrapping Sansa's wounds

He couldn't completely put into words what he was feeling for Sansa right now. She had road head first into a dangerous situation without a second thought. She had slit a man's throat without a second thought and was willing to go into the burning building for him. This usual perfect lady turned into something feral at the thought of him in danger.

Jon knew that had he been any other person he would have been turn to ash in that fire. He had closed his eyes as he felt the first lick of the flames on his skin. He knew that he had no chance of getting out but he wouldn't make a noise as the flame engulfed him. But as the fire started to creep up his skin all he felt was a warm tickle. Opening his eyes he placed his hand onto the burning wall in front of him and nothing. There he stood in a daze until there was a flash of red; he hadn't even realized the building had burnt around him. It was the feeling of Sansa's body against his that brought him back.

Then there was the woman who was his aunt. Daenerys Targaryen was the day to his night, a true Targaryen where he was all Stark. Her dragons where flying above the castle right now, and it scared and exhilarated him all at the same time.

He was brought out of his thought process by a soft hand on his cheek. He looked into the concerned eyes of Sansa.

"Where did you go." She asked worriedly

"I got stuck in my own head. " Jon said sheepishly

"What are we going to do about Daenerys Targaryen." Sansa asked as if reading Jons mind

"I don't know, she could be our biggest alley or our biggest threat." Jon said uncertainly

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, may I request something?" Sansa asked

"Anything." Jon said simply

"When Little Finger is executed, I want to be the one to swing the blade." Sansa said looking Jon straight in the eye

Jon could only nod because even though the women standing before him looked like a Tulley she was a Stark threw and threw. It was part of what drew him to her, the strength inside of her that would never let his fail. He had once thought of her as fragile girl who needed to be protected. He would always worry for her safety but she was equal threw and threw.

There was a knock on the door when Missandei opened the door shly sticking her head in.

"Lord Tyrion was wondering if he could have a audience with your graces before you meet the Her Majesty." She asked

" Aye if you give us a few moments he may meet us in the Solar in 15 minuets." Jon said with a smile

With a nod of her head she walked back out the door leaving the two alone. Knowing they didn't have much time they quickly finished getting dressed. Hand in hand they walked to the solar to where the waiting man was.

"Your Graces." Tyrion said with a bow

" Sansa and Jon in private Tyrion." Said with a smile

Tyrion smiled back at the women in front of him. Gone was the little girl stuck in the Lion's den his sister so mockingly called little dove. In front of him stood a full grown she wolf that he had always hoped she would become.

"When we where at the wall all those years ago I bet you never dreamed our next meeting would be like this?" Jon asked

"No back then I still imagined I would spend my days whoring drinking and annoying Cersi." Tryion said with a laugh

"You have always been a wise and honest man, so tell me what is it your Queen wants with us." Jon asked

"While we where sailing toward Westros she received a dream from your youngest brother to come to Winterfell and she would find another Targaryen. As the days went on he came to her again and again telling her things no one should know. So we changed courses and came here and found you as the building were burning. "Tyrion said simply

"He would have to have sent to her before he crossed the wall." Jon said in wonderment

"Is she a threat Tyrion, the Starks where one of her families enemies during the war?" Sansa asked quietly

"No, Sansa she is here to meet the Son of her long lost brother, although she has done much in her short life she is still a lonely young woman who longs for family. You and she are not so different and I believe that this may be a strong alliance between the two families with your impending marriage." Tyrion awsnered honestly

As they had traveled toward Winterfell Dany had asked him many questions of the Starks in Winterfell. She asked that if Jon would be a threat to her life because he would be greedy and claim the throne for himself. If he ever missed his young child bride, who like herself was sold into marriage for the betterment of some one else. She asked about the young man who sent her dreams , who she feared would try to control her dragons and take them away.

Tyrion had been as shocked when he heard the happenings of Winterfell but he also couldn't help but be pleased. He told the young Dragon Queen that she could find no better Ally's then the Starks. She took that into consideration and the subject the rest of the way.

They spoke for a little longer before Sansa exscused her self to go check on the accommodations for the feast that would be held in honor of the Queens Arrival. To Tyrions surprise she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand as she left.

"She's a remarkable woman." Tyrion said facing Jon

"Aye she is, and I have to thank you for taking care of her in the capitol." Jon said

"She did a lot of that herself, I have always believed she would outlast all of us." Tyrion said foundly

"Still I'm glad that there was some one to watch out for her and some one is finally seeing you for your potential . You're a remarkable person yourself and the Queen couldn't have a better hand." Jon said sincerely to Tryion


End file.
